En Wa Inamono
by Phoenix-Talon
Summary: After a long absence, Kohaku returns to his sister's village to find Rin a beautiful young woman. WIP, Kohaku/Rin, Sango/Miroku, Kagome/Inuyasha. Lots of babies. Lots of fluff.


"C'mon, Ah-Un," Kohaku pulled on the reins slightly. "We're almost there—we'll be at the village by sunset, barring any interruptions."

The beasts groaned their assent. He couldn't blame them for their eagerness—they wanted food, perhaps a hot bath, and a long sleep. It had been a long journey from the continent, and frankly, Kohaku was surprised Ah and Un hadn't revolted at this point.

"Here we go," He said soothing. "Just below is the village—see Kikyo's shrine?" Ah-Un both cooed happily, swooping forward to land on the soft green fields. Kohaku dismounted, stretching his tired legs.

It had been five years since he'd left Inuyasha's village to journey to the continent. He hated being so far away from Sango, as he knew it brought her grief, but he'd felt restless in any case. There was too much darkness, too much shadow for him to simply forget and fade into simplicity, as his sister had done. He'd left for the continent, seeking adventure and wisdom and found both. There was only one thing he hadn't found…

Kohaku had not yet decided whether his visit would be a brief one. In the darkest parts of his heart, he believed he would never find the atonement or redemption he sought, but honor in his soul compelled him to try. He could never change what had happened as a child—that he had killed hundreds of people. That he had slain his family and friends.

Never mind. He wouldn't think about that right now. He smiled when he saw Sango folding white and blue cloths outside her house—it was by far the nicest house in the village, probably due to Miroku's overcharged exorcisms.

"Sango!" He called out and she squinted. Her face broke out into a delighted smile.

"Kohaku!" She gasped. "Oh my—it's so good to see you!"

"Hey sis," He grinned. "How are you doing?"

She ran and embraced him tightly, and he realized with wry amusement that she was pregnant again.

"Number six?" Kohaku chuckled and Sango blushed deeply.

"Seven," She corrected quietly. "You haven't met Kieko—she's with the other children, playing. They'll be so excited to see their uncle!"

"Well, it'll be great to see them too," Kohaku laughed. "I brought gifts for everyone, too—from the continent."

"Oh, Kohaku!" Sango hugged her brother again. "We'll have a big feast tonight to celebrate. Kagome!" She called out at a garden a little ways away. Kagome, clad in priestess garb, glanced over and squealed in delight at Kohaku's appearance. She ran over, hugging him as well.

"Kohaku! I can't believe you're here!" Kagome said excitedly. "Please say you'll be with us for a while!"

He shrugged. "I don't know yet," He said honestly. "But I am looking forward to a rest—as well as seeing my little nieces and nephews."

"I'll round them up," Kagome said cheerfully. "And then we'll have a feast celebrating your return!"

XXXX

By sunset, most of the village had learned of Kohaku's return. All were incredibly warm and welcoming, and he was pleased to see that the fortunes of the village had grown since he'd last come. There was tranquility and peace, but plentiful harvests and plump children—they had not suffered from famine or demon attack in a long while.

The children were delighted with his presence as well. His presents turned out to be several multi-colored kites, in the shapes of fish, dragons, turtles, tigers, and phoenixes. Both families' children were delighted with the presents and ran outside immediately to start racing them in the wind, never mind their unfinished plates.

"Let them be," Miroku said good-humoredly, before Sango could call them back and reprimand them. "It's not every day their favorite uncle arrives."

Kohaku counted on his fingers. "Let's see—Rumi and Miko are over there, and that's Kazuki—plus Shinji and Shizuka. Kieko is playing in the garden over there…have I got that right?"

"You mixed up the twins, but it was close," Kagome giggled.

Kohaku rolled his eyes. "At least _your_ kids are easy to recognize," He nodded towards Aiko and Chihiro. Aiko took after her mother, with dark hair and expressive eyes, though she had dark dog ears peeking up. Chihiro favored her father, with silver hair and golden eyes, and of course the same velvety ears. The youngest, Kyoichi, was currently playing with Kieko in the garden, and by all accounts, looked human.

"No dog ears?" He questioned Kagome, who shook her head and Inuyasha shrugged.

"Conceived on the new moon," Miroku said brightly, earning an embarrassed smack from Inuyasha, who went very red.

Kohaku laughed and glanced at his sack. "Is Rin around?" He questioned. "I have a gift for her too."

Sango and Kagome glanced at each other smiling. "She had some business to attend to for Kaede, so she wasn't able to make it to dinner," Kagome explained. "She ought to be bringing up water for everyone's baths right now, if she's not delayed."

Kohaku blinked. "Why would she be delayed?"

Sango chuckled. "Our little Rin has become quite the beauty of the village," She replied, giving her brother a long slow wink. "And is very popular with the young men. They're always hanging around her, offering to help her carry things, harvest herbs, etc. It's rather sweet."

This was news to Kohaku. He'd always pictured Rin in his minds eye as the sweet little girl who'd offered him melon, never mind that he'd been working for Naraku at the time. She was a fearless little girl, and he'd always thought of her as something of a kid sister.

"She'll be by the well—not _my _well, but the well near the center of the village if you want to go see her," Kagome encouraged. "She's very excited to see you again."

"Okay," Kohaku shrugged, standing. Shinji and Shizuka saw him brush himself off and immediately ran forward.

"Uncle! We'll show you!" Shinji said excitedly. "Follow us!"

"Kaede says she dawdles far too much," Shizuka giggled. "And that she's a daydreamer who gets distracted by everything. Come!" They both took his hand and pulled him forward, giggling all the way.

"Only for a few minute!" Sango called. "It's almost bedtime!"

"Yes, mother!" They shouted back. Kohaku allowed them to charge ahead, observing the various changes in the village. Even the houses looked more secure and sturdy—there was no doubt about it, the village was thriving. He smiled a little—it shouldn't surprise him, with so many demon slayers about. And of course, Lord Sesshomaru probably made a point of visiting often, and everyone in the land of Musashi feared him.

"Over there, Uncle!" Shizuka said cheerfully. "There's Rin-nee san. See?"

Kohaku stopped short.

His niece was right—it _was_ Rin. She was walking forward, carrying two large buckets of water, looking a little withdrawn. As Kagome and Sango had warned, there was a small crowd of young men around her, carrying similar buckets, chatting, flirting, doing everything they could to gain her attention.

And _no wonder_, Kohaku thought to himself as he fully took Rin in. She was—_lovely_. Nothing short of breathtaking. She had grown up into a slender, graceful beauty, with long dark hair and creamy skin. Her eyes shone with vivacity and fun and Kohaku, who'd stared down the wickedest of demons without a trace of nervousness, felt short of breath. He nearly dropped what he was holding.

"Rin-nee san!" Shinji shouted. "Uncle is here!"

Rin turned and her face lit up with joy. "Kohaku!" She cried out happily. Completely forgetting her task, she dropped her buckets of water and ran towards him, throwing her arms around his neck. Kohaku felt his cheeks turn crimson, though she'd hugged him many times in the past before.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Rin touched his face. "You've grown taller, I think. And there's a scar down your cheek!"

Kohaku coughed. Rin spoke of how much _he'd_ changed—what about _her_?

"It's nothing," He stammered. "An oni—or something _like_ an oni, from the continent."

"You went to the continent!" Rin was oblivious to the rather annoyed looks from her company of young men. "You have to tell me everything!"

"He brought presents!" Shinji cheered and Kohaku jumped, started. He'd forgotten his nephew and niece were still with him.

"Kites!" Shizuka said eagerly. "Did you bring a kite for Rin-nee san?" She demanded haughtily.

"Not a kite," Kohaku coughed again. "Just…this." He withdrew a small whistle in the shape of a songbird from his pouch. Its bright colors had reminded him of Rin's exuberance, but seeing the gracious, beautiful lady before him, he felt deeply foolish. He should've brought jewelry, or a kimono, or…

"Oh! It's so sweet!" Rin cradled the whistle, bringing it to her lips. She blew and a low sweet note rang out. Kohaku cleared his throat awkwardly, suddenly aware that the other young men were sizing him up.

"Rin-nee san, Uncle is staying with us," Shinji said happily.

"We want him to stay forever," Shizuka added. "You must help us convince him!"

Kohaku flushed. "Come on kids, your mother is calling for you," He muttered. "Rin—I'm glad to see you. You've grown up too."

She beamed at him, apparently not allowing him to excuse himself. She bowed formally to her companions, dismissing them, and took Shizuka's little hand, walking with them. She was full of questions about the continent, the demons he'd battled, the places he'd seen. He smiled a little—her talkative nature hadn't changed a bit.

"Oh, Ah-un!" Rin cried out happily. She ran forward, embracing the beast and Ah-Un groaned lovingly in response.

"I've missed them so much," Rin kissed each of their scaly heads as Kohaku watched in amusement.

"They've missed you too," He said honestly. "They were constantly wanting to return to the village so they could see you."

"Well, I'll give them a nice rubdown, as soon as I finish my other chores," She murmured, and both heads nuzzled her gently.

Rin turned to him happily. "Come see me tomorrow morning!" She requested, taking his hands. "We'll talk the sun up. I'll feed Ah-Un with you and you can help me with my morning tasks!"

"Sure," Kohaku swallowed. She beamed, embracing him once more.

"Tomorrow morning! At daybreak!" She hurried off to Kaede's cabin. He watched her disappear into the little house with the distinct feeling of dread.

He was in serious trouble.

XXXX

"And then," Kohaku said very seriously to his enraptured nieces and nephews, as well as Kagome and Inuyasha's children, "With my last vestiges of strength, I flung my kunai forward and struck the demon down!"

Rumi and Miko gasped. "Did you kill it?" Shinji demanded eagerly and Shizuka covered her eyes.

"Of course he did!" Chihiro cheered, her silver ears twitching. "A direct strike right in the face!"

Kohaku laughed. Of Kagome and Inuyasha's brood, the middle child bore the strongest resemblance to the half-demon. Chihiro's exuberance was infectious however and immediately, the children's excited voices began to overlap each other.

"All right, that's enough," Sango said sternly. "It's time for bed, all of you!"

"I think it's time for bed for us too," Kagome stood, picking up her youngest son. "See you in the morning!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes at Aiko and Chihiro's protests, wordlessly scooping them both up and strolling out the door.

Kohaku watched them leave and noted with amusement that the house still felt crowded.

"One more story, Mommy!" Shizuka begged Sango as she began to tuck them in. "Please!"

"What story do you want to hear?" Sango asked, calmly separating Rumi and Miko, who were furiously fighting over a doll.

"I wanna pick the story!" Kazuki protested.

"No, you picked last time," Sango replied placidly. "It's Shizuka's turn and Shinji's next."

"See!" Shizuka stuck her tongue out. "Uncle, what's your favorite story?" His niece smiled at him brightly and he shrugged.

"I wanna hear the story of how Aunt and Uncle fell in love!" Shizuka announced.

Kohaku jerked for a second until he realized that his niece was talking about Inuyasha and Kagome, not himself and…not him.

"That's a _boring_ story," Kazuki said loftily. "Dad, you should tell the story of how you and the rest saved a village from a fake water god!"

"I wanna hear how Mommy and Daddy fell in love!" Miko begged.

"I wanna hear the story of when they fought Princess Kaguya!" Rumi wailed.

"It's _Shizuka_'_s_ turn," Sango said firmly to her children. "Go, ahead Miroku."

Miroku grinned. "Very long ago, a priestess fell in love with a half-demon. But a wicked demon tricked them both into hating each other, and the priestess shot an arrow at the half-demon, pinning him to a tree. And then one day, in the Bone Eater's well—"

"Our well!" Rumi cheered.

"Shh," Sango admonished, tucking her in. All children were lying on the pallets, listening enraptured at their father's tale. Kohaku smiled a little as Sango settled next to Miroku, leaning against him.

"In the Bone Eater's well," Miroku continued. "A young woman emerged, confused as to where she was! This was Kagome, a woman from the future!"

Kohaku listened to the story with mild interest. It was a rather shortened version, but charming nonetheless. He couldn't keep his thoughts from drifting towards Rin.

Once the children were asleep, Kohaku, Miroku, and Sango exited their room and moved towards the common area. Kohaku had to say, he was impressed. They had clearly added onto their house since his last time here—there were more rooms, it was more spacious, and very well-kept. Apparently overcharged exorcisms were a lucrative business.

"How long will you be staying with us?" Miroku asked interestedly and Kohaku snapped to attention.

"Not long," Kohaku admitted. "I don't know where I'll go next, though. I may return to the continent—I've learned some of the language there, and I've heard some strange stories about the demons up north…"

"Oh, you should stay here!" Sango protested. "There's a lot of work around here for demon-slaying. Miroku and Inuyasha could use your help, I'm sure."

Kohaku raised and lowered one shoulder. "I dunno…"

"Oh, you can't leave right away," Sango pleaded. "I've missed my little brother. And I'm not the only one—Rin has been so excited for your next visit! She'd be heartbroken if you left quickly!"

Kohaku's head jerked up and he flushed to see his sister's grin widen in triumph. Apparently, he could keep nothing from her.

"You saw Rin earlier, didn't you?" Sango pressed and Kohaku cleared his throat.

"Yeah," He replied. "I'll see her again tomorrow morning, she asked to meet me. But—Rin understands that I have other responsibilities."

"She might understand, but that won't stop her from being sad when you leave," Miroku noted and Sango grinned in agreement.

Kohaku chose not to dignify this with a response. He promptly told them that he was _very _tired and would be retiring for the evening. Nevertheless, he heard his traitorous older sister snicker as he exited the room.

When morning broke, Kohaku came to immediately. He quietly slipped outside of the house, being careful not to wake his many nieces and nephews. He noticed that Sango was awake as well—most demon slayers were early risers—and nodded at her, ignoring the slightly smug smile she returned. She was boiling water, probably preparing for breakfast.

"Tell Rin I said good morning," Sango called out and he glared at her fiercely, tiptoeing out the door.

The sun began to peek over the hills and Kohaku took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the crisp air. Mornings always energized him, probably due to a strict childhood which involved rising at dawn, running and training, hours before breakfast.

"Kohaku!"

He turned to see Rin running towards him. She was smiling in delight and as the rays of morning light illuminated her face, Kohaku felt rather weak.

"Good morning," He greeted her, pushing away his nervousness.

"Good morning! Did you sleep well? Are you hungry? I thought we should go for a walk with Ah-Un before breakfast, but I have some rice cakes with me if you don't want to wait. Isn't it a fine morning? I love it when it gets all misty out!" Rin chattered and he grinned, suddenly feeling at ease. In many ways, Rin had changed—but in many ways, she was still the same sweet girl he'd known as a child.

"You sure talk a lot," He remarked, referencing their first conversation.

She grinned. "You've said that to me before! I've missed you so much, Kohaku!"

He looked away from her quickly, relieved to be approaching Ah-Un. Ah-Un groaned happily at Rin's presence and she happily wrapped her arms around the beasts' twin necks.

Ah and Un made an encouraging noise towards her and Rin turned towards Kohaku. "We should go for a ride together!"

_Together_?

"Well—" Kohaku rubbed the back of his neck.

"Just a quick ride!" Rin requested. "I haven't been on Ah-Un in _ages_." She looked so happy, so expectant—how could he turn her down?


End file.
